Fifty shades of Alex Vause
by Vainilla47
Summary: [AU] Todo el mundo sabe de que trata la trilogía de '50 Sombras' Pues yo he decidido hacer esta versión. No me pertenece ningún personaje, obviamente va a ser muy parecida a la original, pero con el detalle de que la relación es entre dos mujeres. Bienvenidos al mundo oscuro de Alex Vause. Disfruten de la estancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty shades of Alex Vause.**

 **CAPITULO 1:**

No sé en que preciso momento me deje convencer por Polly Harper a hacer esto, yo debería estar estudiando para los exámenes finales y en vez de eso me va a tocar recorrer más de doscientos kilómetros hasta llegar al centro de Seattle. ¿Justamente te tenias que poner enferma esta semana?

Que asco de pelo, me miro en el espejo cepillándolo, pero Nada, sigue igual que antes, al final acabo por recogerlo en un moño alto, ya cansada de pelearme con el para que pareciera un poco decente.

Polly es mi mejor amiga, trabaja en la revista de la universidad, y ella había concertado una entrevista con un empresario, pero por alguna razón de la vida, su cuerpo no quería que fuera a esa entrevista y decidió enfermar, llegar hasta el estado en el que se encuentra, cansada, pálida, mocosa y tumbada en el sofá con la manta hasta el cuello sin ganas de hacer nada. Así que me tocaba a mí ir a esa entrevista, ya que si Polly me pedía algo yo era incapaz de no dejarlo todo y ayudar a mi amiga.

-Piper, lo siento, tarde mucho en conseguirla, y si llamo para cancelarla me darán cita ya para cuando nos hayamos graduado- me dijo con la voz ronca por el resfriado.

-No te preocupes, allí estaré. Antes de irme, te traigo algo? Un paracetamol o frenadol tal vez?

-Un paracetamol estaría bien…- m sonríe de lado levantándose un poco del sofá.

-Te he dejado la comida preparada, solo tendrás que calentarla- le deje el vaso de agua con la pastilla en la mesilla al lado del sofá.

-Gracias…pero no hacia falta- me sonríe y mira el reloj- Es mejor que te vayas ya, no quiero que llegues tarde.

Recojo mi bolso y la chaqueta que estaban en la silla, y después de darle un beso salgo por la puerta. Polly me había dejado su coche porque decía que con mi destartalado Escarabajo no llegaría nunca. Una vez montada en el Mercedes, enciendo la radio, que en ese momento estaba sonando la nueva canción de Jessie J, le pongo bastante volumen ya que esta cantante me encantaba, encendí el motor y puse rumbo hacia Seattle.

El trayecto se me hizo más corto de lo que esperaba, en menos de dos horas estaba allí enfrente de la sede principal de la multinacional del Señor Vause, Litchfield es un enorme edificio de más de veinte plantas, estaba lleno de cristaleras que llegaban el suelo al techo. Entré en el vestíbulo y me quede parada en mitad de la sala, era precioso, estaba decorada en tonos negros y en naranja, que hacia la estancia más luminosa. Me acerque hasta el mostrador, detrás de el se podía divisar a una mujer alta, rubia y muy guapa que tecleaba en el ordenador. Cuando estuve enfrente del mostrador, la mujer me sonríe amablemente.

-Vengo a ver al Señor Vause. Piper Chapman, de parte de Polly Harper.

La mujer se ríe por lo bajo, no habré pronunciado bien el apellido. Veo como se deja de reír y se levanta de la silla, va vestida muy elegante, como era de esperar que las mujeres de esta sede vistiesen de acuerdo con lo famoso que era el Señor Vause, según me había contado mi amiga, Vause era muy famoso y rico, pero yo nunca oí hablar de ese hombre.

-Señorita Chapman, siéntese ahí que enseguida le atenderá.- me sonríe y me señala unas butacas naranjas al lado de una sala, que deduzco que es el despacho de Alex Vause, mas que nada porque pone Vause en una de las típicas placas que ponen en los despachos de los directores en las universidades. Me siento en la butaca, no dejo de jugar nerviosa con mis dedos, decido coger una de las revistas que reposan encima de una mesa de cristal para distraerme un poco mientras espero. Al cabo de unos minutos la mujer de antes regresa a mi lado saliendo del despacho de el misterioso hombre al que tengo que entrevistar sin saber nada de él, Polly no me pasó ni una corta biografía de él ni nada, voy con las manos vacías, solo llevo una lista con una serie de preguntas para hacerle y luego la grabadora para grabarlo todo.

-Adelantes, la Señora Vause le espera- me sonríe, espera un momento, ha dicho ¿Señora? ¿Cómo?

-¿Señora?- me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta cuando yo entre, Oh dios mío, si ya no fuera suficiente humillación el confundirla con un hombre por su nombre, ahora ya entiendo porque la otra mujer se había reído, pero si no fuera poco eso, cuando me doy cuenta me estoy cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, cayendo de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. De repente escucho una voz de lo mas sexy preguntándome si estoy bien y ayudándome a levantarme. Miro nerviosa a la persona que tengo enfrente y me sorprendo, porque, a parte de que me esperaba a un hombre, me lo esperaba mayor, y para nada era como me lo podía imaginar. Alex Vause debía tener unos cinco o seis años mas que yo, es alta, muy alta me saca una cabeza y encima llevaba esos altísimos tacones, haciendo así que yo parezca mas pequeña de lo que ya era. Su pelo es de un negro azabache precioso, la observo por mas tiempo de lo políticamente correcto, me fijo en esos ojos preciosos que tiene, no se en que momento se puso a sonreír, pero por lo que puedo observar ella también me ha mirado de la misma forma que yo a ella. Aparto la mirada cuando me tiende la mano en forma de saludo.

-Señorita Harper, Soy Alex Vause- le tiendo la mano en un fuerte pero cariñoso apretón, sus manos son suaves, sin poder evitarlo me ruborizo por el prolongado apretón.

-Polly…digo, la señorita Harper está indispuesta y no ha podido venir, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le moleste Señora Vause.

-¿Y usted es…?

-Oh claro…Soy Piper Chapman- No puedo evitar sonreírle. Me indica con la mano que la siga hasta un sofá de piel, también naranja con cojines negros, todo pulcramente colocado para que estuviese perfecto.

Sentada en el sofá pude ver bien lo grande que era el despacho para una sola persona, también me fijo por primera vez en el enorme ventanal acristalado que cubre una de las paredes, dejando así una preciosa vista de Seattle en una altura de veinte pisos de altura. En unas de las paredes tenia colgados una serie de cuadros que parecían fotografías. Rebusco en el bolso en busca de la grabadora y cuando la encuentro la saco junto a la hoja con las preguntas. Empiezo a pulsar botones, pero ya no se si es por lo nerviosa que estoy o porque ya no puedo ser mas torpe, en uno de los intentos de encender la grabadora se me resbala cayendo así encima de la mesa de cristal, la cojo enseguida sonrojada por la situación y susurro un lo siento que dudo que lo haya podido escuchar. Al final conseguí encenderla y cuando levanto la cabeza de yo cuenta como Alex me observa detenidamente y si mis ojos ven bien, diría que está intentando ahogar una sonrisa.

-Pe…perdón- balbuceo- No suelo utilizarla grabadoras.

-Tranquila, tómese el tiempo que necesites, señorita Chapman- me contesta.

-Voy a grabar las respuestas, no le importa, verdad?

-¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de pelearse con ella para averiguar como funciona?- Touche, me digo para mi misma.

-Emm…empecemos. La señorita Harper le ha explicado el fin de esta entrevista?

-Si, es para el último número del curso de la revista de la universidad y porque yo misma entregaré los títulos en la graduación este año- Oh, eso era nuevo, no lo sabia, eso significaba que la volvería a ver, ella seria quien me entregue el título al terminar el semestre.

-Bien, empecemos con las preguntas- digo tragando salva y colocándome un mechón molesto detrás de la oreja- Como a llegado una persona tan joven como usted, a construir todo esto en tan poco tiempo, a que se debe todo su éxito?

Me mira esbozando una sonrisa, haciendo que mis pálidas mejillas se tinten de un tono rosado.

-Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas- me responde y creo que al ver mi cara de desconcierto decide explicarse- veras, yo conozco mucho a las personas, las analizo, las conozco al detalle. Trabajo duro para conseguirlo. Trato de desarrollar buenas ideas y de seleccionar a las personas cualificadas para realizarlas. La base siempre está en las personas adecuadas.

-Quizás solo tuvo un golpe de suerte.

Esto no estaba en la lista de Polly, pero esta mujer me parece un poco arrogante… Puedo ver como se asombra un poco por mi comentario, como si no se lo esperar, eso está bien, un punto a tu favor Pips.

-No creo ni en la suerte ni en las casualidades de la vida. Realmente el secreto es tener un buen equipo de personas adecuadas y saber dirigirlas.

-Es usted una maniática del orden y el control.

Las palabras salen solas de mi boca sin saber en qué momento mi cerebro a decidido decirlas.

-Me gusta tener todo bajo control, señorita Chapman- Recalca la palabra todo, como si con ese gesto quiera decirme algo más.

Me sostiene la mirada y no entiendo el porque me ruborizo tanto con tan solo mirarme, agacho la vista en busca de más preguntas.

-Además, decirse uno a si mismo, que tu poder mas inmenso es la capacidad de saber que has nacido para ejercer el control en las cosas, incluso sobre las personas- Me dice casi en un susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo llegase a escuchar.

-¿Por qué crees que tu poder es tan inmenso?

-Tengo unos cuarenta y siete mil empleados, eso es toda una responsabilidad, llámalo poder si lo deseas. Si dejara de trabajar y vendiera todo esto, muchas de estas personas pasarían muchos apuros para llegar a final de mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta con su respuesta, no puedo creer la falta de humildad que tiene esta mujer.

-Y, ¿No tiene que responder ante ninguna junta directiva?

-No tengo que responder delante de nadie, es lo que tiene ser la dueña de tu propia empresa.

-¿Sus amigos dirían que es fácil de conocer?

Nada mas hago la pregunta me lamento internamente por hacerla, no estaba en la lista de Polly.

-Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada, soy una persona muy reservada. Tampoco suelo aceptar visitas.

-¿Y porque aceptó esta?

-Porque soy quien entregará los títulos de la graduación, y porque, por más que lo intenté, no conseguí sacarme de encima a la señorita Harper. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas y admiro la tenacidad de la señorita, por eso acepte esta entrevista.

Se lo pesada que puede llegar a ser Polly. Por eso mismo estoy aquí sentada ahora mismo, porque ella es capaz de persuadir a cualquier persona. Yo debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, me digo todo el rato.

Llevábamos ya, aproximadamente, una hora con preguntas y esto esta llegando ya a su fin, y por fin podré irme a estudiar. Pero una parte de mi no quiere despedirse de esta mujer, por muy arrogante que sea, estoy a gusto con ella. Es extraño.

Miro la hoja de preguntas y leo la siguiente.

-¿Es usted lesbiana, señora Vause?

Oh dios mío. ¿Enserio Polly ha sido capaz de escribir esta pregunta? Respiro hondo y espero su respuesta, espero que no se haya ofendido. Ella sonríe pero la sonrisa no le llega a iluminar su mirada. Trago saliva. En el despacho cada vez hace más calor, o tal vez solo es cosa mía. Solo quiero que esto termine pronto y pueda irme ya a mi casa.

-Si, Piper, soy lesbiana.

No se porque pero me ruborizo ante aquella respuesta y me revuelvo incomoda en la silla, buscado una postura más cómoda. Ella levanta las cejas y me observa y puedo observar la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa. A medida que pasan los segundos mis mejillas suben de tono.

-Lo…lo siento. Le pido disculpas. Bueno…está aquí escrito…yo solo me limito a leer las preguntas y grabar las respuestas.

-¿No son tuyas las preguntas?

Tierra trágame, por favor.

-No...Polly, la señorita Harper me ha pasado la lista- le digo levantando un poco la hoja pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Trabajáis juntas en la revista?

-No. Ella es mi compañera de piso.

Me observa con sus ojos grises o verdes, no sabría que decir con esta luz.

-¿Y porque no ha venido ella?

-Me ha pedido que viniese yo. Ella no se encuentra bien- Le contesto en voz baja.

-Eso explica muchas cosas, señorita Chapman.

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de "Señorita Chapman"

Llaman a la puerta y aparece una mujer un poco baja, de pelo castaño rizado.

-Perdone que les moleste señora Vause, pero venia a avisarle que su próxima reunión es dentro de quince minutos.

-Muchas gracias señorita Nicole, ya terminamos- le sonríe a la mujer y sale cerrando la puerta. La verdad, es que esta entrevista ya estaba en su fin.- ¿Y bien? ¿Por donde íbamos?

-Pues… la verdad es que ya hemos terminado. Polly no ha escrito más preguntas. Pone que te de las gracias, me despida y me vaya- Alex se ríe, no entiendo porque lo hace, pero sin darme cuenta le estoy sonriendo y mordiéndome el labio.

-Quiero saber de usted, creo que es lo más justo.

Vale, esto me ha pillado totalmente de sorpresa.

-No hay mucho que saber. Solo estudio- le digo volviéndome a ruborizar, ¿Por qué tiene ese efecto en mí?

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Ese repentino interés por mi futuro me desconcierta. Polly y yo tenemos pensados mudarnos a Seattle, encontrar un trabajo…pero eso son planes escritos a lápiz, todavía no hay nada permanente, no he pensado nada más que en los exámenes finales. Pero eso no se lo diré.

-No he hecho planes. Tengo que aprobar primero los exámenes, señora Vause.

Y ahora debería de estar estudiando, y no sentada en su inmenso despacho, sintiéndome incomoda ante su penetrante y preciosa mirada.

-Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas- me dice en tono de lo mas tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

-Lo tendré en cuenta- murmuro confundida.

Miro el reloj, debería volver ya a casa, me espera un largo camino de regreso a casa. Miro por el gran ventanal, perfecto, encima a comenzado a llover. Me incluso sobre la mesa para coger, apagar y guardar la grabadora. Me levanto a la vez que ella. Oh, antes no me había dado cuenta, pero es muy alta, tal vez me saca una cabeza y unos centímetros más. De pronto siento como unos músculos extraños me oprimen el estomago y decido apartar los ojos de ella, que como no, su mirada esta pegada a mi.

-¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?- me pregunta nerviosa. Yo solo asiento recogiendo mis cosas y colocándome la chaqueta- Bueno, conduzca con cuidado- me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué le iba a importar? Esta mujer me desconcierta.

-¿Tiene todo lo que necesita saber de mi?

-Sí, señora- le contesto mientras guardo la grabadora. Ya estoy lista para irme.

-Gracias por la entrevista, señora Vause.

-Ha sido un placer- dice, tan educado como siempre- Hasta la próxima, señorita Chapman.

Y suena como un desafío. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo se supone que nos volveremos a ver? Me tiende la mano y se la estrecho, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotras. Deben de ser los nervios, me miento a mi misma. La verdad es que Alex es muy guapa y atractiva.

-Señorita Chapman, asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie- me sonríe, es obvio que se esta refiriendo a mi peculiar entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo, no se las veces que van ya desde que me encuentro aquí.

-Muy amable señora Vause- le contesto bruscamente y sin ninguna expresión en mi cara.

Salgo de su despacho enfadada y me sorprendo al escuchar sus tacones a mi espalda, siguiéndome hasta la salida.

Por un momento Vause apoya sus manos en mis hombros y yo doy un respigo. La mujer de detrás del mostrador y la que antes había irrumpido en el despacho, nos observan. Cada vez me siento mas intimidada. Alex finalmente se separa de mi espalda, notando un leve vacío donde antes estaban sus manos y su calor. Me siento extraña cada vez que esta mujer me mira y me toca ¿Excitada tal vez? No, me doy un guantazo interiormente, no pienses en esas cosas, a ti te atraen los hombres, no las mujeres ricas, egocéntricas, maleducadas y hermosas como ella. ¡Calla voz estúpida de mi interior! A ti no te gustan las mujeres.

Cuando me doy la vuelva esta, esta inclinada frente a la puerta del ascensor, con uno de sus brazos apoyado en la pared. Realmente es muy guapa. Guapísima. Me desconcierta demasiado.

En dos pasos llego hasta las puertas del ascensor, al que Vause ya ha llamado.

-Piper- me dice a modo de despedida.

-Alex- le respondo.

Y afortunadamente las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

* * *

 **Hoolaaa! Un día así porque así se me ocurrio esta idea, hacer una versión de 50 sombras, pero con los personajes de Orange is the new black, y bueno, este finde semana lo escribí.**

 **Toda persona que se haya leido o sepa algo sobre la triologia, sabra que los primeros capitulos no tienen mucho salseo, pero ya despues... *inserte carita viciosa del guasap***

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo, decirme que os ha parecido, todo comentario bueno o malo es aceptable. Quiero saber si os gusta la idea de hacer este fic.**

 **PD: Perdon por las faltas que puedan encontar, lo que pasa es que es mi primer fic en primera persona y bueno, soy virgen en escribir de esta forma:')**

 **Todo dicho por mi parte, como es verano, intentaré actualizar todos los lunes.**

 **Besos, Vainilla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiiii! Como dije, actualizaria el lunes *aplausos* aunque no iba a actualizar hoy la verdad xd lo iba a hacer mañana, ya que anoche no tenia ni un cuarto de capitulo escrito. Pero tengo amigas muy buenas ujumCLARAujum que me han presionado un poco...si, solo un poco... y pues bueno, no se como lo he hecho pero hoy he terminado hoy el capitulo. Así que yo, tk fuertesito Clara *inserte corashon* Es este capitulo aparece nuestro amiguito Larry #IroniaModoOn**

 **Bueno, que no os entretengo más, disfruten del capitulo, dejen comentraios, me anima saber que la gente me esta leyendo bla bla bla bla bla**

 **Bienvenidos una semana mas al mundo oscuro de Alex Vause, disfruten de la estancia.**

 **Besos, Vainilla.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2:**

El ascensor llega a la planta baja. Corro hacia las grandes puertas del edificio y por salgo al húmedo aire de Seattle. Las gotas de lluvia me caen por la cara, refrescándome. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo.

Ninguna mujer me había impactado tanto como Alex Vause, si es que alguna vez me había sentido atraída por alguien de mi mismo sexo. No entiendo el por qué, tal vez ¿Porque es guapa? ¿Educada? ¿Rica? ¿Poderosa? Ni yo misma entiendo mi reacción. Me apoyo en una de las paredes del edificio e intento tranquilízame y ordenar todas mis ideas y pensamientos. Cuando mi corazón decide recuperar su ritmo normal, me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando todas y cada una de las preguntas con sus respectivas respuestas de la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme un poco avergonzada.

Mientras conduzco por la interestatal 5, mi mente esta por todos lados menos donde tiene que estar centrada. Alguna de las respuestas a las preguntas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviese una vida secreta.

Echo un vistazo a la velocidad que llevo, conduzco con más precaución de la normal, y no sé si llevo más precaución porque está lloviendo, o simplemente por el echo de que ella me dijo que tuviese mucho cuidado en la carretera.

Llevamos unos cuatro años viviendo en una casa cerca del campus, la verdad es que pago muy poco de alquiler ya que los padres de Polly se la compraron. Aparco el coche en la entrada de casa, sabiendo que Polly lo va a querer saber todo con pelos y señales, pero al menos tengo la grabadora y no tendré que decir demasiado.

-¡Piper! Ya estás aquí.

Me dijo nada mas cerré la puerta de la entrada. Ella seguía en el sofá como la había dejado horas antes, pero esta vez tenía un par de libros a su alrededor. Ella si que a podido estudiar para los finales, sigue enferma porque todavía sigue con su pijama rosa de conejitos, ese que solo se pone cuando ha roto con algún novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general.

-Pips, te debo una grandísima, muchísimas gracias por ir. Y dime, ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Me cuesta contestarle, ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿Qué la voy a matar por no decirme que era una mujer?

-Me alegro de que ya haya terminado todo esto. Pero… ¿no se te podría haber ocurrido decirme que era una mujer? Creo que era un dato que debía saber.

Voy de lado a lado del salón, maldiciéndola internamente, pero ella se ríe, no entiendo la parte graciosa de todo esto. La miro y me cruzo de brazos.

-Vamos Pips, pensaba que sabias que era una mujer, por el amor de dios, ¡La conoce todo el mundo!- dijo a la defensiva.

-¡Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esta persona! Y menos todavía que ella iba a ser quien nos entregara los diplomas- me siento a su lado en el sofá- Debiste pasarme una pequeña biografía sobre ella, Polly.

Polly se llevo una mano a la boca, como de sorpresa.

-Oh Pips… lo siento, se me olvido pasártela.

Le cuento por encima un poco como ha ido la entrevista, mi primera impresión de ella, pero evitando decirle como fue mi maravillosa entrada, era un detalle que no le involucraba a ella.

-Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y así empiezo a transcribir la entrevista, de nuevo, muchas gracias por ir, me has salvado. – me sonríe

-Parece que ya te encuentras mejor. ¿Te ha tomado la sopa?- le pregunto para dejar el tema de la entrevista a un lado.

-Sí y estaba muy buena, como siempre.- me sonríe agradecida. Y miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared.

-Me voy. Si me doy prisa llego a mi turno en Nuts&Bolts.

-Hoy no vayas, estarás agotada…

-Tranquila, estoy bien- le digo mientras me voy a mi habitación a quitarme esta falda y ponerme mis queridos vaqueros y la camiseta con el logo de la tienda.

Hace cuatro años empecé a trabajar en Nuts&Bolts. Como es la ferretería mas grande y conocida de Portland, he llegado a saber bastantes cosas y las diferentes utilidades que tiene los diferentes artículos. Pero sigo siendo un cero a la izquierda para el bricolaje, todo eso se lo dejo a mi padre que es todo un manitas.

He llegado un poco antes de lo que yo mismo creía que llegaría. Me tomo unos minutos para pensar en algo que no tenga nada que ver con la enigmática de Alex Vause. Se nota que acaba de comenzar el verano, hay mucho trabajo, es como si todo el mundo se pusiera de acuerdo para redecorar su casa. Parece que la señora Smith se alegra al verme.

-¡Piper! Pensaba que al final hoy no vendrías.

-La entrevista duro menos de lo esperado y como llegaba a mi turno habitual he venido a ayudar.

-Me alegro mucho de verte- me sonríe y me manda al almacén a por material para reponer las estanterías. Me centro enseguida en mi trabajo dejando a un lado de mi mente todo lo que no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo.

A mitad de la tarde, llego a casa. Polly está sentada en la mesa del salón con los auriculares puestos, escuchando todo lo que esta mañana yo había grabado. Esta muy concentrada en terminar su artículo, tecleando a gran velocidad. Llego al sofá y me dejo caer, agotada por todo el día de hoy, entre el largo viaje, la entrevista, luego mi turno en Nuts&Bolts. Estrujo uno de los cojines mientras pienso en todo lo que tengo que estudiar y terminar el trabajo de la facultad que hoy no he podido adelantar porque estaba…bueno, estaba con ella.

-Lo que has traído está genial. Puedo sacar un muy buen número para la revista. Lo has hecho genial y no puedo creer que rechazaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio, Alex quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

Me lanza una mirada burlona, yo no le contesto. Inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran al recordar ese momento de la entrevista. Y ella no quería mostrarme el edificio para pasar mas tiempo conmigo, solo quería que yo viera que ella era dueña de todo eso.

-Esta todo perfecto, solo me faltaría tener un par de fotos suyas recientes. Esta buena, ¿no?

Me ruborizo. Soy totalmente consciente de que tengo mi labio inferior atrapado entre mis dientes y espero que Polly no se haya dado cuenta, pero esta tan concentrada en escuchar las grabaciones que ni se ha percatado.

-Supongo.

Espero que con esta respuesta deje a entender que no me importa como este la mujer. Me observa alzando una ceja y cambio enseguida de tema.

-Si hubieses ido tú, seguramente le habrías sacado mucha más información.

-¡Qué va! Piper. Venga… ¡Pero si casi te ha ofrecido hasta trabajar con ella! Pera habértelo pedido en el último momento, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me alaga. Me levanto del sofá y voy a la cocina, abro la nevera y saco todo lo que necesito para hacerme un bocadillo y así cenar, como veo que Polly ya se ha tomado un plato de sopa para cenar no le digo nada.

Para mi tranquilidad, después de cenar no volvemos a tocar el tema sobre Alex Vause. Ahora estamos las dos sentadas en la mesa del salón, cada una con su portátil, Polly terminando de escribir la entrevista y yo sigo con mi trabajo. Cuando lo consigo terminar son más de las doce y Polly ya hacía bastante rato que se había ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de tener el trabajo ya casi terminado.

Me meto en mi casa, me tapo un poco con la colcha de mi abuela, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida enseguida. Esa noche solo hago que soñar con lugares amplios y lujosos, suelos blancos, sofás naranjas y negros, y sobre todo, sueño con ojos grises que le pertenecen a cierta mujer tenaz, controladora y arrogante que me fascina.

El resto de semana pasa de lo más normal y tranquila, trabajando y estudiando. Polly también está un poco ocupada, organizándolo todo para dejarle el puesto al nuevo responsable de la revista, y estudiando para los exámenes finales, como casi todos los estudiantes de último curso.

El viernes por la noche Polly y yo estamos pensando en salir un rato y descansar un poco de todo, del trabajo, los exámenes…de todo. Llaman a la puerta y voy yo abrir la puerta, en la entrada esta mi buen amigo Larry con una botella de algún licor en las manos.

-¡Larry! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro de verte- lo abrazo y me parto a un lado para dejarle entrar- Pasa.

Larry fue una de las primeras personas que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad y estaba tan perdido y solo como yo, aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que llegaríamos a ser muy buenos amigos. Y no solo eso, cuando nos enteramos de que Ray-el marido número dos de mi madre, pero al que yo considero mi padre y conservo su apellido- y el padre de Larry estuvieron juntos en el ejercito, no hicimos mas amigos igual que nuestros padres.

Larry está estudiando ingeniería pero su verdadera pasión es la fotografía, hace fotografías preciosas.

-Tengo buenas noticias- dice sonriendo mostrando sus perlados dientes- La Portland Place Gallety va a exponer mis foto el próximo mes.

-¡Felicidades, Larry! Te lo mereces- me alegro mucho por él y lo abrazo. Polly también sonríe y después de que lo suelte ella también lo abraza.

-¡Buen trabajo! Esto hay que celebrarlo y que mejor que hoy, un viernes por la noche.

-Estáis las dos totalmente invitadas a la inauguración, os quiero a las dos allí. ¿De acuerdo?

Las dos asentimos con la cabeza. Polly va a por unos vasos para brindar por la buena noticia. Larry y yo somos muy buenos amigo, pero realmente él quiere algo más, es divertido, mono, pero no es mi tipio. Tu tipo es más estilo Alex Vause. ¿Qué cojones? ¿Desde cuándo esta esa voz dentro de mí? Y no, mi tipo no es Alex, ¡Si ni siquiera soy lesbiana! Si lo eres. Ya está ahí de nuevo esa jodida vocecita. ¡Callate! Le grito y parece que ha entendido la lección y se ha callado.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo, o es que paso demasiado tiempo leyendo libros y viendo series que las expectativas que tengo sobre los hombres son demasiado altas. Pero en la vida real ninguna persona me ha hecho sentir que me tiemblan las piernas y sentir mariposas en el estomago. Hasta hace poco. Joder con la maldita voz que no calla. Decido ignoradla por si un casual así deja ya de hablar.

Observo a Larry abrir la botella de champan. Esta bastante bueno, pero es eso, solo un amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve. El corcho sale disparado, y Larry alza la mirada y me sonríe.

Los sábados en la ferretería son un horror. Vienen todos y cada uno de los manitas que quieren redecorar su casa o cabaña. Pero al mediodía se calma todo un poco, y estoy detrás del mostrador comiendo una ensalada, ya que no hay tiempo de hacer un descanso. Porque aunque haya poca gente a esas horas, luego se llena de nuevo y no hay tiempo. Estoy centrada en el ordenador comprobando unos catálogos cuando noto que me siento observada y levanto la mirada. No me lo puedo creer. Me quedo atrapada en la intensa mirada de Alex VAuse que me observa desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me atraganto con el trozo de tomate que estaba comiendo.

-Señorita Chapman, qué agradable sorpresa- me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Mierda. ¿Qué cojones está haciendo aquí, con su pelo recogido en un moño deshecho y vestida con esos shorts rasgados y con una sudadera de algún equipo de beisbol? Sexy. La vocecita de nuevo. Aunque esta vez tiene toda la razón, está verdaderamente sexy. Me he quedado boquiabierta y creo que ella se ha dado cuenta porque me mira alzando una ceja.

-Señora Vause- murmuro, no soy capaz de decir nada más. Alex está disfrutando con todo esto porque esboza una sonrisa. Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír de esa forma. Tiene una sonrisa de lo más bonita. Y su voz es cálida y ronca a la vez. Sacudo la cabeza intentando borrar todo pensamiento impropio de la cabeza.

-Pasaba por aquí –me dice a modo de explicación- Necesito algunas cosa. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Chapman.

Verla ahí de nuevo, delante de mí, me ha descolocado bastante. Mis recuerdos sobre él no son nada parecidos a lo que observo ahora mismo. No es solo guapa, no. Es la belleza femenina personificada, y está aquí, en la ferretería Nuts&Bolts. Quien lo diría, una mujer como ella en una ferretería.

-Piper, me llamo Piper –susurro- ¿En que puedo ayudarle, señora Vause?

Vuelve a sonreírme. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de profesional, ignorando todo lo que hace. En cuanto antes le atiendas, antes se irá, me repito una y otra vez, como si así el mal trago se pasara mejor.

-Necesito un par de cosas. Bridas para cables.

¿Para que una mujer necesita bridas para cables?

-Tenemos de diferentes tamaños. Te las enseñaré –susurro con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, por favor. Le acompaño, señorita Chapman- me dice.

¿Por qué no me puede llamar simplemente Piper? Salgo de detrás del mostrador y me dirijo al pasillo de electricidad. Me giro para ver si me sigue y me arrepiento enseguida de haberlo hecho. ¡Qué guapa que es!

Echa un vistazo a la estantería de bridas para cables. Pasa la mano por encima de los distintos tamaños, se inclina y coge una caja.

-Estas me sirven- me sonríe con una sonrisa de estar ocultando un secreto.

-¿Algo más?

-Cinta adhesiva, por favor.

-¿Está decorando su casa?- las palabras salen solas de mi boca antes de poder detenerlas. Niega con la cabeza y sonríe, como si se estuviese riendo de mí- Por aquí- digo girando en el pasillo de la decoración.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando en la ferretería?- me pregunta mirándome fijamente.

-Cuatro años- murmurro mientras llegamos a la estantería de la cinta adhesiva, cojo las dos medidas que tenemos en la tienda y se las muestro.

-Me llevaré esta- dice Vause cogiendo la que necesita. Nuestros dedos se rozan, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío. Aparto enseguida la mano, como si me hubiese quemado. Agacho la cabeza ruborizada y me dirijo al pasillo del último material que me ha pedido.- ¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo…

Me detengo al ver su expresión. Sus ojos se han vuelto más oscuros y eso me asusta…

-Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mis manos me tiemblan al medir la cuerda, con su mirada clavada a mi espalda que solo hace que me ponga mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya me encuentro. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y se la entrego, sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Me pregunta sobre que es lo que me gusta hacer, contesto que leer y le explico que clase de libros suelo leer, los clásicos, sobretodo literatura inglesa. Me observa frotándose la barbilla.

Tengo que cambiar de tema, esos dedos tan cerca de su boca me hacen mirar donde no debo.

-¿Necesita algo más?

Asiente con una mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y me fijo en sus pantalones y su camiseta con un pequeño escote. Wow antes no me había percatado. Aparta la vista Piper.

-Creo que vas a necesitar un mono de trabajo- le contesto. Me percato de que y ano soy consciente de lo que sale de mi boca- No querrá mancharse la ropa…

-Siempre me la puedo quitar- contesta sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

Trago saliva. Y noto como mis mejillas se vuelven a tintar de un color rojo.

Tras acompañarla a por un mono de trabajo adecuado a su altura. Me pregunta sobre el artículo, le explico que no soy yo quien lo escribe, si no que Polly. Y que le daba las gracias por todo el material que había conseguido.

-Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto tuya de ahora.

-¿Qué tipo de fotografía quiere? –Niego con la cabeza, porque ni yo misma lo sé- Bueno, voy a estar por aquí, tal vez mañana puedan hacerme una sesión de fotos.

-¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer una?

Polly estará muy emocionada cuando se lo cuente. Y podrás verla otra vez y estar más rato a su lado, me grita esa voz oscura que es nueva para mí.

-Polly estará encantada…y yo tengo un amigo fotógrafo, si no le importa- sonrío abiertamente y me doy cuenta de que abre los ojos y parpadea por un segundo. ¡Oh dios mío!

-Dígame algo mañana antes de las diez y media- mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saca una tarjeta, me la tiende.

Miro la tarjeta que me ha dado, es blanca con letras naranjas, en ella pone, Alex Vause, un correo electrónico y su número de teléfono. Acaricio con la yema de mi dedo índice su nombre. Sonrío. Pero enseguida la borro de mi cara, espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

-¿Quiere una bolsa?- le pregunto cogiendo los cincuenta solares de me da.

-Sí, Piper.

Me ruborizo, es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre. Suena demasiado hermoso dicho por ella. Coloco todos los artículos dentro de la bolsa y le devuelvo el cambio.

-Ya me llamará si quiere que haga esa sesión de fotos- vuelve a ser la mujer de negocios fría. Asiento. – Hasta mañana- se vuelve para marcharse pero en el último momento se gira y me sonríe.- Ah, una cosa. Me alegro de que la señorita Harper no pudiera haberme hecho la entrevista.

Sale de la tienda en grandes pasos, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar a su comentario. Paso unos minutos mirando la puerta sin saber como reaccionar.

Vale, lo admito. Me gusta. No puedo seguir negándome a lo que siento. Y si, es una mujer, igual que yo, pero eso no quiere decir que me pueda sentir atraída por alguien del mismo sexo. Es lo más normal. Pero sé que nunca va a pasar nada más allá de la entrevista, la posible sesión de fotos y la entrega de los diplomas. Ha sido una coincidencia el que viniera a la tienda, pero realmente me alegro que haya venido y haberla atendido. Espero que mañana Larry esté listo para que sea él quien haga las fotografías. Me muerdo el labio al saber que mañana la podré admirar a mis anchas. Sonrío como una niña pequeña en la mañana de navidad. Tengo que llamar a Polly para organizar la sesión fotográfica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bajen las armas, cuchillos y todo objeto que tengáis que pueda matarme. Lo sé, lo sé, en todo el verano no he actualizado nada, Y LO SIENTO. No tengo ni perdón ni escusa...a partir de hoy volveré a las actualizaciones por semana *aplausos* lo que no sé es el día exacto en el que será, bcs en casa no tengo internet y me las tengo que buscar para encontrar WiFi y subirlo o que alguien me lo suba, Sorry.**

 **Solo decir que lo siento por la tardanza y espero que disfrutéis de un viaje más en este fic.**  
 **Bienvenidos una semana más al mundo oscuro de Alex Vause, disfruten de su estancia.**

* * *

Cuando Polly me contesta al otra lado de la línea, es inevitable no alejar el aparato de mi oreja. Es tal el grito de la emoción, que ella misma se chafa todas las preguntas que tiene para hacerme.

-Ella solo pasaba por aquí a comprar un par de cosas. Esto es una tienda por Dios. Polly, Relajate!

-Estoy relajada, Pips, solo que me parece mucha coincidencia que justamente vaya a comprar cosas en la tienda que tu trabajas.

-Bueno, pero te interesa lo de las fotos, o no?

-Claro que sí! - ni tarda ni medio segundo en volver a gritar, respondiendo- Solo hay un par de problemas...quien las hará y donde se harán.

-Podríamos preguntarle a ella donde prefiere hacerse las fotos, luego la llamo y le preguntaré...- no me doy cuenta de las palabras que he dicho hasta que oigo un pequeño gritito precedente de la otra parte del teléfono.- ¿Qué?

-¿La soltera más rica, enigmática y deseada de todo el estado, te ha dado su número? ¡Piper, le gustas!

"Solo pretende ser amable" esas cuatro palabras retumban en mi cabeza, intentado creerme mis propias palabras. Alex Vause es educada. Pero no es amable. Me siento encima del taburete de detrás el mostrador, pensando en un simple Quizás. Polly me saca de esos pensamientos en los que siempre me sumerjo.

-Mi fotógrafo habitual no esta en la ciudad, y posiblemente, no, estoy segura de que me mataría si no aprovecho esta oportunidad.

-Mmm ¿Larry? Le podríamos preguntar si mañana esta libre y nos hace el favor.

-¡Buena idea! Te dejo que entro a una reunión de la revista. ¡Gracias!

Y me cuelga.

Le dejo un mensaje a Larry con la oferta mientras aparece Paul diciéndome que tenemos trabajo fuera. Suspiro y tras un, "Si persona, ya voy" me levanto y empiezo a atender a los nuevos clientes. Pero sin quitarme de la cabeza mi última clienta.

-Pero yo fotografío paisajes, no hago retratos Piper, y tu lo sabes.

-Larry, por favor- le suplico una última vez. Voy de un lado al otro del salón, con la atenta e intimidatoria mirada de Polly clavada en mi nuca. Cansada de esperar, y sin que lo viese venir, mi quita el móvil.

-A ver, como te lo explico. Nos harás esa sesión de fotos si quieres que la inauguración de tu exposición sea cubierta por la revista, entendiste las nuevas reglas?  
No sabía que pudiera llegar a intimidar tanto. Me devuelve el aparato y se sienta en el sofá.

Larry suspira y susurra un, Vale, lo haré

-Mas tarde te envío un mensaje con la hora y el sitio, muchas gracias.  
Y cuelgo. No tengo demasiadas ganas de seguir hablando con él. Y lo peor estaba por llegar, ahora tocaba llamar a la señora Vause y concretar la cita. Cita. Que bien sonaba eso.

No hace falta que Polly me diga que lo llame, su mirada me lo confirma. Suspiro y marco su número.

Primer tono. Me empiezan a temblar y sudar las manos por los nervios.

Segundo tono. Ahí esta su voz. Tan fría y despreocupada como siempre.

-Vause.

-¿Se...- me aclaro la voz y me obligo a respirar, a relajarme- Señora Vause? Soy Piper Chapman.

-Señorita Chapman. Me alegra tener noticias de usted. Esperaba su llamada.  
La voz le cambia de tono, ahora es mas cálida. Incluso podría arriesgarme a decir que era un tono seductor. Se me relentiza la respiración y me ruborizo, como no. En el momento en el que me doy cuenta de que tengo a Polly Harper observándome con la boca entreabierta, decido bajarme de esa extraña nube en la que me subo cada vez que hablo con esa mujer.

-Bueno... Le llamaba para decirle que nos gustaría esa sesión de fotos.

Respira. Es algo que no puedes olvidar. Absorbe aire y luego sueltalo, no es tan difícil. Respira. Me digo.

-Mañana, su no tienes ningún compromiso, claro esta. ¿Donde prefieres que sea?

-Mañana perfecto, a las nueve y me día le va bien? -casi puedo oír la sonrisa que lleva pintada en sus labios en cada una de sus palabras.- Me alojo en el Hotel Royal de Vancaube

-Entonces, nos vemos allí, mañana.

¿Ahora que soy? ¿Una cría pequeña? Porque es exactamente lo que parece. En vez de parecer una mujer adulta, la cual puede beber alcohol y votar. ¿Qué me pasa? Yo se lo que me pasa, y tiene nombre y apellido.

-Lo estoy deseando, señorita Chapman.

¿Cómo esta mujer es capaz de hacer sentir tanto con tan solo cinco palabras? Y otra vez se me olvida respirar. Cuelgo, y tengo a Polly enfrente. Esa sonrisa me asusta. Mucho.

-Piper Olivia Chapman. ¡Te gusta Alex! Nunca antes te habías puesto tan nerviosa...alterada, tal roja. Nunca te había pasado esto con ningún hombre.

-Sabes que soy muy vergonzosa y a la mínima que pasa algo me pongo roja...-me giro hacia la nevera enfadada- Solo me causa respeto, nada más- le digo dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

-Vaya, nada mas y nada menos que en el Royal. Wow. Como se nota que es una mujer de dinero. Llamaré al gerente del hotel para ver si nos puede dejar algún salón pequeño o habitación.

-Vale, yo me voy a duchar y me pondré a estudiar, así que la cena corre de tu cuenta. ¡Y nada de comida a domicilio! -sonrío al ver su cara al saber que hoy le tocaba cocinar. Se lo que odia hacerlo y a mi lo que me encanta fastidiarla.

-Bueno vale.

Cuando estoy ya casi fuera de la cocina, Polly me detiene. Me susurra un gracias y me abraza besando mi pelo. Al ser ella más alta que yo, no le hace falta ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo. Sonrío en su hombro por el detalle. Después de devolverle el beso, pero en la mejilla, me separó de ella y me adentro en el salón en dirección a mi

Creo que esa noche es una de las peores que he pasado. Ni si quiera la noche antes de un importante examen estoy tan intranquila. Doy una vuelta en la cama. Y otra más. Y, ¿Porque no una más? Cuando consigo dormir un poco, me despierto sobresaltada. Estaba soñando con unos ojos grises, unas piernas de infarto, con un pelo largo negro azabache y esos labios tan besables. Necesito dormir! Me grito a mi misma. No quiero que mañana parezca un zombie. Intento calmarme, y tras un golpe en la almohada, otra vuelta más, consigo coger el sueño. Espero que no hayan más sueños y pueda

El hotel Royal esta a las afueras de Portland, es uno de los hoteles mas lujosos y caros. Polly ha decidido ir en su coche, ya que en mi pequeño escarabajo no cabe nada más. En el íbamos, Larry, Thomas, el ayudante de Larry, cámaras y mas cosas raras que supongo que son parte de la iluminación. Apenas cabe nada más dentro, tal vez una aguja. br / Nos han dejado hacer la sesión allí, en una de las habitaciones con tal de que se mencione al hotel en el artículo./p  
Son las nueve, tenenos media hora para prepararlo todo. Cuando llevamos a recepción nos llevan a una de las suite normal, ya que ella esta alojada en la suite mas grande.  
-Larry, deberíamos poner las cosas contra esa pared...Pips puede bajar a por un par de refrescos? Y de paso avisa a Alex de que ya estamos aquí.

Media hora después. Exactamente treinta minutos después, aparece una radiante Alex por la puerta.

Dios. Que alguien llame a una ambulancia. ¿Respiar? ¿Qué es eso? Vause va vestida mas sexy de lo normal, sí, algo que parecía casi imposible. Lleva unos pantalones negros ajustados, realzando todas y casa una de sus curvas. Lleva una camisa color hueso, un poco abierta, dejando mucho y poco a la imaginación. Se nota que acaba de salir de la ducha, todavía lleva el pelo un poco húmedo. Está jodidamente buena.

-Señorita Chapman, nos vemos de nuevo.

Me tiende la mano, la cual yo estrecho. ¡Dios mío! Cuando le estrecho la mano siento una corriente que me recorre toda la espalda. Ahora mismo creo que hasta un sordo sería capaz de escuchar mi respiración irregular, y soy consciente de que ella se ha dado cuenta, solo por su mirada, no dice nada y lo dice todo.

-Señora Vause, le presento a Polly Harper- susurro señalándola y viendo como ella se acerca.

-Es un placer conocerla por fin. Espero que se encuentre mejor, Piper me dijo la semana pasada que estabas enferma.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor, señorita Vause.

Se estrechan la con fuerza y sin pestañear. No entiendo como no se ruboriza no se siente intimidada. Pero luego me recuerdo que la familia de Polly también es adinerada, entonces los encuentros como estos eras más que normales para ellas. No como a mí, que ella me da ka mano y me ruborizo a más no poder.

-Gracias por hacer un hueco en su agenda para la sesión. Este es Larry nuestro fotógrafo- dice señalándolo y este levantado la mano en forma de saludo- y este es Thomas, su ayudante- señala a un muchacho flacucho colocando un taburete enfrente de una pared rodeada de focos, este levanta ma cabeza al escuchar su nombre y sonríe.

Polly le explica un poco como irá la sesión. Las fotos que esta buscando. Le dice que primero que se coloque en el taburete que le harán unas de primer plano y luego pasarán a hacer otras de cuerpo entero.

Thomas enciende los focos, cegando un poco a Alex, que esta aparta un poco la vista, hasta que Thomas los pone en el lugar perfecto, sin molestarla a ella.

Él y yo nos colocamos atrás, viéndolo todo en segundo plano, donde no molestemos. En la habitación solo se escuchan las órdenes de Polly hacia Alex y los flashes procedentes de la cámara de Larry. Uno de mis sueño se esta haciendo realidad, puedo observar a Alex Vause sin ningún problema. Después de unos veinte minutos de fotos, Polly decide que ya tienes suficientes fotos.

Alex bebe un poco del refresco que había llevado. Incluso bebiendo sigue siendo jodidamente sexy.

-De nuevo, muchísimas gracias.

-Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Harper- susurra y tras despedirse de Larry y Thomas se acerca lentamente a mí- ¿Puedes venir un momento?- me pregunta señalando una parte alejada de la suite.

Miro a Polly que se encoje de hombros y detrás de ella puedo ver a un Larry con mala cara, como celoso, no entiendo porque se pone así

-Me preguntaba si podría venir a tomar un café conmigo- mas que una oferta eso parecía una afirmación a que iría con ella. Cambio el peso de un pie a otro.

-Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que llevarlos a todos a casa...- digo con desilusión, de verdad que me gustaría ir, pero me es imposible.

-Red, mi chofer los puede llevar, tengo un gran coche, caben ellos y todas las cámaras...y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Lo que yo decía, no tengo opción a un no. Tal vez hable con Polly y vaya con Vause a tomar un café, tampoco es extraño que dos mujeres vayan a tomar un café juntas. Polly y yo vamos constantemente, no es nada extraño.

Llama a la persona que tiene como chofer y lo organiza todo para llevárselos a la universidad y así poder acabarlo todo.

He hablado con Polly y no le parece mal. Empieza a decir que soy una mujer muy afortunada, no todo el mundo es capaz de ir a tomar con café con ella, yo sólo le digo que es una persona normal, como todos. Al final me deja ir con la condición de que cuando vuelva a casa se lo cuente todo con peros y señales.

-¿Nos vamos? - me susurra a la espalda. Me sobresalto y pego un pequeño saltito.  
Asiento y tras despedirme de Polly nos alejamos por el pasillo para unos metros después entrar en el ascensor y por último a la calle.

Caminamos unas manzanas hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería alejada, nunca había estado en ella. Encima la puerta hay un pequeño cartel en el que solo pone "47" entramos en un total silencio. Al abrir la puerta se escucha la típica campanita de los bares de carretera de las películas. Sonrió al escucharla.

Pedimos nuestros cafés y nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la puerta pero al lado de un ventanal. La verdad es que la cafetería transmite tranquilidad, no se como Alex a llegado a conocer este maravilloso decorado. Esta decorada con el estilo llamado Pin-up, muy cafetería años 80.

Al principio entre nosotras reina el silencio, pero para nada un silencio incómodo, estamos a gusto disfrutando del café con la compañía de la otra.

La primera en hablar fue ella, preguntando cosas sobre mi infancia. Poco a poco las preguntas iban saliendo fluidas. Incluso reímos por alguna de mis anécdotas de pequeña. Ella contaba poco sobre su pasado, algo muy horrible le tendría que haber pasado para que no quiera contar nada al respecto. Pero no me importa, tampoco quiero presionarla, a penas nos conocemos. De momento soy feliz con lo que se sobre ella. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, más cosas de las que yo me imaginaba.

Paseando por las calles de Portland me doy cuenta de la hora que es, aunque no me quiera despedir, es hora de hacerlo.

-Tengo que irme ya, se me hace tarde, y tengo a que estudiar.

-¿Para los exámenes?

-Sí. Los empiezo dentro de dos días.

-Mucha suerte. ¿Donde tienes aparcado el coche? ¿En el hotel?

-Sí, está en el parking.

-Le acompaño, señorita Chapman- me susurra mientras cruzamos una calle.  
Volvemos a fundirnos en otro silencio. Voy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de la bicicleta que esta a punto de tirame al suelo. Ni siquiera escucho a Alex gritar mi nombre. Todo pasa muy rápido y cuando me doy cuenta estoy entre sus brazos. Me ha salvado de la caída.

-¿Estás bien?- me mira con preocupación en ellos.

Con uno de sus brazos me sujeta por la espalda, y con la otra mano me acaricia suavemente la cara, apartándome un mechón de pelo. Su pulgar roza mi labio superior, contengo la respiración. Esto es un sueño. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos que a mi me parecieron horas. Por una milésima de segundo bajo la vista a sus labios. Dios, esos labios tan besables. Nunca había deseado tanto que alguien me besara como en este preciso instante. Quiero saber cómo se siente al besar esos labios. ¿Cómo se sentirán sus labios junto a los míos?

* * *

 **Nota: No sé si Piper tiene segundo nombre o no, pero yo le he puesto uno bcs diva.**  
 **Contestando a comentarios:**

 **Parasomnica: Me alegra que te guste! No cambio solo los nombres, lo que pasa es que el principio quiero que sea como en el libro, osea, las cosas que pasan, hay cosas que las cambiaré completamente porque o no me gustan, o no me gustaran como le quedarán a Alex y Piper. br / No me ofenden tus comentarios, al revés, adoro tener comentarios y saber que opina la gente so de la historia, así que espero tu comentario sobre este cap! Espero que te haya aclarado un poco tus dudas, besis.**

 **MissKiaraJones: Te quiero mucho Yarita. *besos y abrazos de abuela***

 **Lavidavause: aquí tienes el cap 3! JAJAJAJAJA**

 **-Dejen sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y siento que haya tardado tanto-**

 **Besis, Vainilla.**


End file.
